paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet Rufus
Story (it night time at a carnival) (the paw patrol is at the entrance buying tickets) (ryder walks away from the ticket booth, a role full of tickets in hand) Ryder: The manager gave us extra for helping set up. What do want to do first, pups? Skye: I want to go on the ferris wheel! Tundra: I want to go see that portable ice skating rink! Katie: I want to go in one of those training simulators! Cookie: Me too! Princess: I want that big soft teddy bear in that booth over there, se il vous plait? (she points to a booth labledd rufus' stuffed hunting grounds) (all the pups look over, and see the biggest teddy bear ever) Ryder: Hear, I'll give each one of you fifty tickets. When those are gone, come back to me. Skye: Ok! (she grabs her tickets first and runs off) Skye: Come on, Chase! (skye is running towards the ferris wheel then stops and looks at the massive teddy bear. chase runs past her, then turns around and comes back) Chase: Don't you want to go on the ferris wheel? Skye: Chase....... Chase: Yeah? (she looks at him with a smile) Skye: How are your shooting skills? (chase smiles as skye gives the amount of tickets needed to play, and he walks over to the booth) (skye was already his girlfriend, he didn't know why he was smiling. No wait, scratch that, he did. It was because here was his chance to prove himself. unfortunatlyy for chase, he was so busy thinking about this that he didn't see tundra stop, look at the bear, and give five tickets to rocky. when he finally did notice, rocky was already at the booth, holding one of the infared rifles. chase sprinted to catch up to him) (he reaches for one of the rifle, but finds a white black pocka dotted paw already on it) Chase: Marshall? Marshall: Chase? (this attracts the attention of rocky) Rocky: Marshall? Chase? What are you guys doing here? Zuma: Probably the same as me. (everyone else looks at zuma who has just walked up) Chase: Don't worry, I'm a pretty good shot. I'm sure Skye will let you guys have a turn with it. Rocky: I believe you mean Tundra will let you guys have a turn with it. (chase saw it all now. they wanted to prove themselves too. chase just hoped ryder didn't show up. hedd win for sure!) (just as chase was about to speak, the owner of the booth popped up. he was a mustached rottweiler, wearing classic carnival attire) Rufus: Hello gentlemen, welcome to Rufus' stuffed hunting grounds! I'm Rufus the groundskeeper, and the object is simple: Shoot the targets, gain points, win! Starting in 3..........2..........1, now! (while the boys begin shooting, the girls are watching) Princess: Cookie, do really want that thing, mon ami? Cookie: No, I just want to see marshall win. Tundra: Yeah, right. Rocky's got this in the bag. Skye: Ha, ha, I beleive your forgetting the Chase factor. Princess: This game requires a great degree of skill..........one such as a chocolate labrador might have........ (across the carnival, rubble has just exited a space simulator, and looks over at his friends. the girls are still arguing, espacially skye and tundra, and the boys are still shooting at targets) Rubble: (sigh) Lucky............ (back to the girls) Skye: Chase is a police pup. Tundra: Rocky can make things out of random bits and pieces. Skye: Chase can- DING! (they all fall into line at the sound of the winner's bell) (rocky, zuma and marshall sigh and put down their infaredd rifles) Chase: HA, HA! (he turns around, twirls the stock of the rifle on a finger, winks at skye then turns back around, while skye sticks her tounge out at cookie, tundra and princess) (cookie, marshall, tundra, rocky, princess and zuma have their revenge however, when chase has trouble carrying the bear, and they all laugh) (ryder and katie walk up and laugh also) Ryder: Here, we'll put that in Rocky's truck, since it has the most room. (he goes and comes back) Ryder: Alright, go along and have fun now! (all the pups go to the places they were originally going to) (later that night) (the pups are in the lookout, playing with the new toy) (chase nosedives into it) (fear suddenly strikes him, and he begins sniffing it) Chase: This.........wasn't a toy......... (the other pups stop and look at chase who looks at them) Chase: This was a real bear.......and from right here in Adventure Bay! Rocky: Isn't hunting wildlife illegal here?! (chase says nothing but continues sniffing the bear. he goes to where the bears heart used to be, and finds two circular stichess in the skin) Rocky: Are those?! (chase solemnly nods, then runs out the door) Skye: Wait, it could be dangerous! (chase is already gone) (at the carnival, now over, they are packing everything up) (chase runs over to rufus' stuffed hunting grounds) Rufus: Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour. Trust the girls liked you shooting? Chase: I only have one girl, and thats not why I'm here. (rufus is concerned by the seriousness of chase's voice, and begins backing away) Rufus: Well then why are you? Chase: The bear I got......it smelled like it used to be real........and from the nearby forest.......... Rufus: How would you know? Chase: I'm a paw patrol police pup and a german shepherd. Rufus: No....... (he reaches into a compartment of his vehicle, and pulls out a shotgun, then rips off his fake mustache) Rufus: Your a dead duck. Chase: Wait a minute! Your that internationally wanted poacher! Also wanted for the murder of five paw patrol police pups! Rufus: Six, counting you. WUP, WUP, WUP! (skye's helicopter's search light centers on rufus and he shields his eyes, giving chase the oppurtunity to tackle him) (rufus throws his shotgun away and rolls over, putting himself on top of chase) (he does not attack however, he runs to the front of his truck, detaches the trailer and drives off) (inside rufus' truck) Rufus: How did they get here in time? It should have taken them at least 2 minutes to get there! '' (he looks back at the paw patrol and notices that ryder isn't there) Rufus: AH, of course! They didn't call there leader. This is not over police pup. (back to the pups) Chase: Thanks guys. Wait, wheres Ryder? Skye: We didn't call him. (chase goes and looks at rufus' transport as it disappears over the horizon) Chase: Until we meet again. '''THE END!'